Wreck Me
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Maybe being broken wasn't such a bad thing if she had someone that would pick up the pieces and put her back together again. Damon/OC. One Shot. Complete.


**This is way out of my comfort zone and I am super rusty at writing but I needed to start somewhere. I recently started The Vampire Diaries and fell in love with Damon. I hope he isn't too OOC and that you enjoy :)**

Wreck Me

Slowly being pulled back into consciousness, Callie scowled. Mornings were for happy people who had their lives figured out; the ones who knew what they wanted and went for it. Callie Anderson was a night owl, when people tended to show their true colors under the dim light of the moon as it filtered through the trees. Pushing herself out of bed, she padded into the bathroom making sure to slam the door hard enough to wake Damon because if she needed to be awake then so did he.

Callie came out a half hour later, showered and as ready for the day as she was going to get to see Damon watching the news. The reporter was talking about yet another animal attack but she knew the truth. She knew what Damon was and as much about his past that she learned in their drunken stupors when words would spill from both of their mouths without thought.

Secrets had a way of making themselves known in the worst of times and she was sure that some of hers was going to come back to haunt her but he never brought up their conversations the next day almost giving her a false sense of security that he didn't remember what she had said.

Stealing the tumbler out of his hand she took a long sip before handing it back and searching for her shoes she had kicked off the night before. The bourbon always tasted best in the morning when the nights before drunken haze had worn off. It wasn't like she could go to school trashed, again, but the shot was enough to give her the courage to go. The thought alone had her throat closing in anxiety, her hands starting to sweat at the thought of seeing him. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized Damon was watching her intently.

 _Help me_ , is what she wanted to say. She wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs until he came and took the nightmares away if even for a minute but she couldn't get the words out. He wasn't some knight in shining armor and she wasn't a princess that needed to be saved. She was Callie, the girl with the dark past who hooked up with a Salvatore brother.

Damon stared at her trying to figure out if she had heard him at all and when she didn't answer he tried again, "Cal?"

Seemingly snapping out of whatever daydream she had been in she plastered a smile across her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Sorry, I'm fine," she finally answered not really sure what he had originally asked but hoping that it would satisfy whatever question it might have been. "Just teenage girly stuff you don't want to hear anything about."

"Mhmm," he poured himself another drink, not believing a word coming out of her mouth but not in the mood at the moment to press any further. "Well then, school girl, go do whatever it is you do."

She rolled her eyes and threw her messenger bag over her shoulder. She contemplated kissing him before leaving but the last time she did she ended up missing school and one more absence and she'd be in big trouble with her dad. It was bad enough he thought she was spending the night at a friend's house. She liked the Salvatore place though it was full of antiques and dark wood unlike any of the other houses in town. She wasn't sure if it was the house or the brothers but she always felt safe when she was there.

Stefan had Elena pinned in the hallway, kissing her as if it was his last day on earth, but they broke apart when he heard Callie. "Good morning," he nodded, forever grateful that she seemingly made his brother happy.

"Yes," she sighed, adjusting the strap on her shoulder, "Another delightful morning in this quaint little town I can hardly contain my excitement."

Elena shook her head, "You've been spending too much time with Damon. His sarcasm is starting to rub off on you."

"That's not the only thing she's been rubbing," Damon called from his room causing her face to flush with embarrassment.

Stefan graciously changed the subject before Damon could make another comment, "Need a ride?"

Callie thought about it for a moment but declined, "Think I could use the walk this morning. See you guys, later."

 **X-X-X**

The drinking had started as soon as school ended as it always did. First at the grille where she would spike her drinks with a flask she carried with her then back to the Salvatore place where she didn't have to hide it. Not caring if they were the only ones home or not, Callie turned the music up as loud as it would go, shaking the old windows with the volume. Damon smirked as she swayed in front of him, letting the song take away any last bit of the day.

"Dance with me," she yelled through her laughter as she held her glass in the air, toasting another night with the man that made her forget. When he didn't move off the couch she pouted, "Please." She could see him wavering but he sat there just watching her. Setting her glass down on the end table she bit her bottom lip, trying to entice him before she pulled her shirt over her head.

Damon linked his finger through her belt loop and pulled her closer, kissing his way over her angelic skin from her hip bone all the way up between her breasts until he tugged her down so she was on top of him.

"How about a little extra credit?" He questioned but her hands froze on the button she was about to undo.

" _Miss Anderson," Mr. Tanner called to her after the bell rang, keeping her back in the classroom as the rest of the students filed out._

 _Callie swallowed hard knowing what was going to come next but too scared to leave, "Yes?"_

 _He shut the door after the last student left, the blind on the door closing them off so no one else could see. Mr. Tanner sat at the edge of his desk and showed her the failing grades she had received on the last few tests. "Now I really don't want to have to talk to your dad about this. I know how difficult he can be."_

" _I'm sorry, Mr. Tanner," she fumbled with her words, wishing she could be anywhere else in the world at that moment. "I promise to do better."_

 _He undid his belt and popped the button on his pants, an evil glint playing in his eyes, "There's always extra credit, Miss Anderson."_

"Callie?" Damon broke her out of her memory, feeling her whole body tense on top of him. "Cal, you okay?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice, and climbed off of him to find her shirt. Slipping it over her head she poured herself another drink as Stefan came home. He spoke with Damon about something she couldn't hear over the music but she didn't mind, she needed the moment to pull herself back together.

 **X-X-X**

Callie stood in Damon's bedroom, staring out the window as if the night sky held the answer to every question she ever had. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't want to turn around and show him how lost she was feeling.

"You staying tonight?" He finally asked clicking on the television and flipping through a few channels before getting bored and turning it back off.

She shrugged, staring at the reflection of herself in the window, "Do you want me to?"

"What do you want?" The question was innocent enough but Damon got more than he was expecting.

"I want you to make me feel wanted," Callie admitted, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. She was usually so in control of her emotions, able to lock them away, but there was something about him that had her spilling everything. She was vulnerable around him and she couldn't help but feel completely exposed. "I want to feel like I'm enough for you, Damon." She finally turned around to look at him and he had shifted to the edge of the bed, watching her so intensely his gaze almost burned her skin. "I want to have a few good years together before I'm too old to be with you. I just want my life to be easy for one day. I want-"

She was cut off as his lips crashed against hers, a hand entangling in her hair to hold her to him. Her mind was reeling, heart racing, but all she could focus on was his tongue as it fought and easily won for dominance.

"Everything that doesn't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you," she whispered before nipping at his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave behind the indentation of her teeth.

The act seemed to switch something inside of him and he pushed her away, suddenly standing on the other side of the room before she could even blink.

"Damon?" she questioned unsure of what just happened.

"You should go."

Callie tired to catch her breath as she replayed the last few seconds over and over in her head wondering where she went so wrong. "Damon," she tried again.

"Just leave, Callie. I don't want you here."

 **X-X-X**

Callie sat with her legs crossed under her, the cool night air sobering her up more than she wanted to be. Always up for a drink she had text Tyler and they had met in their normal spot at the end of the cul-de-sac away from the street lights so they could go unnoticed.

"Bad night?" Tyler asked, passing her the bottle of whiskey. She snatched it out of his hand and drank until she had to take a breath. "I'll take that as a yes."

She took one more quick sip before handing it back to him, "Just another day in paradise."

"Your dad?"

Callie scoffed, pushing herself up from the curb. She closed her eyes for a moment until the world stopped spinning. "Really, Ty? You're going to go there? Has the mayor back handed you recently?" Anger filled his face but he remained silent. "That's what I thought, thanks for the drink."

"Hey, Anderson," he waited until she met his eyes, "where are you going to go?"

She hadn't really thought about it but anywhere would be better than here so without answering she walked away, leaving him sitting on the curb. It was too late to go home and Damon made it clear she wasn't welcome there at the moment. There wasn't anywhere she could go at this time of night without having to answer questions that she wasn't sure she even wanted to answer so she walked.

Callie hadn't planned on ending up at the cemetery but at least it was quiet. The gate creaked as she slipped through and she winced as if someone could have heard her. Four rows down and two slots in she sat down, leaning against her mother's headstone because it was the only person she could talk to that wouldn't judge her for her actions as she tried to decide what to do.

 **X-X-X**

Damon sat on the couch, a glass of blood his hand, as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. He sighed as Elena and Stefan joined him, disturbing his peace and quiet he was hoping would last just even a few minutes longer. He wasn't sure if his brother had heard his conversation with Callie the night before but he was certain that Stefan would have something to say if he did. The last thing he wanted was a talk about morality or humanity or whatever else Stefan usually drug on about.

"Have you talked to Callie today?" Elena asked and he took a sip trying to mentally prepare himself for the little intervention the two of them had planned. Damon just shrugged the question off and Elena looked to Stefan.

"She wasn't in school today," Stefan added, hoping that his brother might be concerned that no one had seen her but it was to no avail.

Damon just stared at the two of them, not seeing the problem, "So she ditched. Not that I blame her. It's high school."

"She wouldn't do that not while her dad's back in town," Elena disagreed, the worry clear in her voice. "I tried calling her but it goes straight to voice mail. Tyler said she was pretty trashed last night."

"That's what happens when you drink," Damon got off the couch and winked at Elena as he passed, "maybe you should try it some time, you'd be more fun."

Once he was out of earshot of his brother he pulled his phone out and called Callie. It wasn't until it went to voice mail that he started to question if she was really okay. He figured she was just ignoring Elena's calls for the fun of it but maybe there really was something more going on.

 **X-X-X**

He knew her better than just about anyone in town so after checking her normal hangouts he started to worry a little more than he'd ever admit. He finally found her with the townies everyone usually avoided; even from where he was standing he could see there was something she was running from. It was all there in her eyes, swimming with the emotions she usually kept hidden but it was the white powder she snorted that confirmed for him that something was truly wrong.

Damon leaned against the closest tree and waited until she noticed him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Didn't think I'd see you here," she left the group she had been with, wiping her nose with the back of her hand while trying not to spill the drink that was in the other.

"That makes two of us," Damon answered still studying her as if he stared long enough he could figure her out. "Ready to go?"

"Oh so now you want me?" She almost laughed in his face. He took the cup from her hand, finished the drink, and tossed it to the side. "You know what I think?"

"What's that, Cal?"

"I think you love me but you won't admit it. Won't or can't. You love me for everything you hate me for." The mix of drugs and alcohol in her system was making her more honest than she had ever been with him. "I'm breakable but beyond that, I'm broken. You keep me around to make yourself feel better. I'm someone who is more fucked up and has more baggage than you. Yet, you're the vampire who kills whatever stands in his way. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Pathetic is standing in the middle of the woods when I have a perfectly good bed at home," he answered, the smirk playing on his lips but his eyes deceiving him and showing the effect her words had on him.

"Am I just some toy to you?"

"Stop."

"Is it because I don't look like them?"

"Callie," he nearly growled in warning.

Too far gone, she ignored it, "I'm not Katherine. I'm not Elena. So, what? Does that make me not good enough? Does a girl have to be in love with your brother for them to get your attention?" In an instance she was pinned to the tree, his hand closing around her throat almost to the point of cutting off her air supply. "Newsflash, Damon, I don't give a shit about your brother. I care about you, god forbid. Why are you even here?"

His grip had loosened enough for her to break free and before he could answer she doubled over emptying the contents of her stomach. He waited until she finished then scooped her up in his arms, heading back to his car.

 **X-X-X**

"Didn't think you'd want me here after what I said in the woods," Callie brushed her teeth in his bathroom as he laid on the bed, hands behind his head thinking about the night.

"Would you just come to bed already, it's been a long day of searching for lost puppies."

Callie rolled her eyes as she crawled into bed. She laid there for a few minutes unsure of what the next day was going to be like. Mornings had a way of bringing reality crashing down so hard it could crush someone.

"Damon," she whispered, almost hoping that he had already fallen asleep when he grunted in response she continued, "What would you do if someone was hurting me?"

"Kill 'em," he mumbled, sleep just about taking him over for the night. It wasn't until she rolled away from him that he became more aware of what she was really saying. He shifted on the bed, pulling her back to him so she had no choice but to look him in the eye. "Callie, who is hurting you?"

"No one it was just a stupid question," she tried to move out of his grasp but it was too strong and she was stuck. He asked again, this time more slowly making sure to put emphasis on every word. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she blinked them back not wanting them to fall. "Mr. Tanner. He doesn't do anything to me…he makes me do it to him." Realizing what she said, she tried to clarify, "I don't want to do it but no one would believe me if I told them. He's the coach of the football team."

"I believe you."

He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her as if they were a shield to protect her from the world. He would wait until she fell asleep and then he would pay a visit to Mr. Tanner.

 **X-X-X**

It was all over the news that morning, another animal attack in Mystic Falls, this time killing the history teacher. Callie couldn't say that she was upset about his death but she did feel that she caused it. She knew deep down what Damon would do if she told him but she did it anyways needing a way out, needing for it to stop.

She had never knocked before entering the Salvatore place but she hadn't seen Damon since Mr. Tanner had been killed when she woke that morning he had been gone so she let herself out. She waited patiently at the front door and when he answered they just stood there for a moment taking each other in.

"I know I have no right asking," Callie started, her gaze not meeting his because even if he didn't feel guilty about what he had done she certainly did. "But I was wondering if you would do me a favor. I want you to compel me."

"What?" Of all the things he was expecting her to say that was definitely not on the list. "Why?"

"I don't want to remember the things he made me do," she replied honestly and finally met his eyes. "I need to be a little less broken."

"Cal," he breathed out, still reeling at what she was saying.

She took off her vervain bracelet and handed it to him, "I trust you. Please, Damon."

He took her face in his hands and she took a deep breath preparing herself she had never been compelled before but she knew he had done it for Jeremy. Instead he kissed her unlike any other time, this was full of passion, and hope, and promise. Confused she pulled away and he took that moment to put her bracelet back on her wrist.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He grabbed his car keys and shut the door behind him.

"Let's just drive and see where the road takes us."

Maybe being broken wasn't such a bad thing if she had someone that would pick up the pieces and put her back together again.


End file.
